Searching for Solid Ground
by drufan
Summary: Pseudo tag for Luthor.  Faith is a hard thing to come by when the world is turning against you.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Pseudo tag to Luthor. Faith is a hard thing to come by when the world is turning against you.

A/N: Do you really think that in any universe they could be mine?

"_When you have come to the edge of all light that you know and are about to drop off into the darkness of the unknown, Faith is knowing one of two things will happen: There will be something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly."- _Patrick Overton

**Searching for Solid Ground**

Chapter 1

While sipping his tea, the man paused his conversation. He watched the couple across the busy boulevard, eating their lunch. He looked at his own dining companion and nodded towards them. "I know his physical strengths and weaknesses intimately. I've always prepared for the inevitable."

His companion made a small sound to show she was paying close attention.

"What I need from you is his daily routine. His friends. Loved ones. Family pets. I need to know what I'm up against… here." The man's eyes never strayed from the love birds across the way.

Lyla sipped her tea and glanced at the dark-haired man and his girlfriend. "Not a problem."

"I knew there wouldn't be." He took another sip of his tea. "Just remember what I told you."

Lyla restrained from rolling her eyes like a teenager. "He's more than he seems. Clark Kent is about as mild-mannered as I am." She smiled with the last part.

"Do not let your guard down around him. I know him as well as I know my own son and he's dangerous, very dangerous," the man said as he placed a bill down on the table. "You have a week."

"You're forgetting something." Lyla gazed up at him and raised her eyebrows.

In turn, he nodded at the money. When she looked at the twenty, she noticed it was sitting high off the table on an envelope. She nodded her thanks.

"I'll be in touch." Her new client exited through the low gate and melted in to the stream of walkers on the sidewalk.

Lyla sat for a little while longer watching her target and planning her next move. He had already sent her a simple bio sheet:

Clark Kent, son of Martha Kent and Jonathon Kent (deceased).

Adopted through a now defunct agency: Metropolitan Ministries.

Cub reporter for the Daily Planet.

Dating Lois Lane (coworker).

Still lives at family farm in Smallville…

That last part made her smile: hell of a commute.

What intrigued her most was the company he kept: Tess Mercer, Oliver Queen, and a mysterious blond woman. Plus, his mother was a U.S. Senator and his father-in-law-to-be was a General. Yes, he kept very intriguing company indeed.

Clark Kent gazed at Lois Lane with what Lyla would definitely define as adoration. They were sitting very close and laughing quietly at whatever the other was saying. Lyla wondered what her client could possibly want with someone as outwardly vanilla as Clark Kent. As she watched Lois, Lyla was really hoping it wasn't jealousy. She shivered and quickly chased that thought from her head.

Although, anyone who tried to act that normal was usually hiding something pretty good. From the fervor she could see contained underneath her client's calm exterior, she knew she must be right. Lyla stood and followed her client's lead, melting into the stream of people flowing on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>One thing that his experience as Clark Luthor had taught him was not to take his friends for granted, ever. He would need them more than ever with the VRA breathing down their necks. He came back into this world with weapons and desperation aimed at him. Looking over the desk at Lois, he knew that he never wanted them or, especially, her to look at him like that again.<p>

He was also proud that they had fought and won against his doppelganger. Lionel made his children barracudas, but his friends had shown that strength was not just in the breeding or the genes. Such a revelation was probably a big shock to Clark Luthor. Clark wished he could have seen his face.

"What's next?" he asked.

"Follow up with the mayor's office and their reasons for backing the VRA legislation." Lois tapped her pen on the desk. "There has got to be a way to make them understand that this is just fear mongering. We're doing op ed pieces until we're blue in the face and they're still just smiling and nodding at us."

Clark gave her his most apologetic smile. "We'll find a way."

Lois placed her hand on top of his. "You always do."

Faith was another thing that Clark Luthor did not have. He did not have faith in anybody as evident in his treatment of his sister, Tess. Sadder yet, no one had faith in him. Why would they since he was a monster? A murderer. It left a bad taste in Clark's mouth. He fought the inevitable guilt for something that he had no control over.

However, right now was not the time to brood on things out of his control. He dropped the conflict in his head and jumped back into the conflict on his side of the dimensional wall. They had their own monsters with which to deal.

He kept the smile, because he had no idea how they would stop this monster as it gained momentum. Hate was a powerful tool and the shadowy, inky Darkness behind the hate was harder to fight since it was so intangible. It could sell half truths to the people and hide behind their righteous anger. There was not always someone to physically punch and that made it harder to fight.

Lois gave him a trusting smile and gripped his hand a little tighter. Clark Luthor did not have his greatest strength. From a very young age, Clark had felt alone. Even after Pete and Chloe had found out his life altering secret, he was still alone. But his doppelganger had been more alone than Clark had ever been. Lionel had made sure of that.

Lois dissipated his loneliness because she had let him come to her on his own. She made him comfortable. She allowed him to have the double life and be at ease doing it. He wasn't a child hiding anymore. He was out there sharing his abilities (when the VRA wasn't trying to cripple them). He was over the precipice and doing what he had been sent to Earth to do- at least his interpretation of it.

At the moment, in this world, Kent and Lane had an article to write or, more to the point, finish. "I'll call them to get either a big 'bite me' or a 'sure, come on in'."

"You do that and I'll go get in their face." She stood up from the desk and grabbed her bag.

"Or I'll go with you and get in their face," he amended as he followed her lead.

"I knew you'd see it my way." The smiles they had been trading all day ratcheted up as they headed towards the elevators.

It was just a moment, as they climbed the stairs, when his strength left him, and he found himself looking at the calves and shoes of those passing him. He put his hand down to keep from falling back to the bottom.

"Clark!" Lois' eyes darted wildly from person to person. Suspicion etched on her face. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "I got dizzy?"

He was already feeling better and started to climb to his feet.

"You don't get dizzy unless there's something green and sparkly around."

"It wasn't that." -of that he was sure. "It was more like a power drain."

"Can you get to the elevators?"

"Yeah."

She stood up with him and saw everyone looking at them. "What? You all never seen someone slip before?" Her glare sent everyone scurrying. She grabbed him by the arm and guided him to the doors.

"I'm fine, Lois," he whispered. "It's gone whatever it was."

She looked around one more time. "Good." He could see that the suspicion had not left. She pressed the down button and hung onto his arm for dear life.

* * *

><p>Lyla stood across the room, watching, as the doors to the elevator shut. She felt amazing. One little brush against his hand made her feel like she could take on the world. Her client hadn't been lying when he said that Clark Kent was powerful.<p>

She slipped out an exit and clutched the handrail in the stairwell. She crushed it. Looking at her hand, she delightfully whispered, "Damn."

"He said strength and power. I didn't realize…" A wicked smile curled on her lips. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois loved to watch Clark sleep. It was only the time when he seemed totally relaxed; because it was the only time he was totally relaxed. They had driven back to the farm very late and had decided that he would not patrol. Green Arrow had his back.

She worried about the glitch from the afternoon. He had thought it could possibly be a solar flare or unusual sun activity. She didn't think so and she didn't know why either.

She traced her finger over his chest. She didn't know what she would if something happened to him. When you were dating someone who was nigh invulnerable, you didn't think that you would have to worry so much about their health and safety.

Lois laid her head on her pillow. Solar flares her ass. Unfortunately, they couldn't go to a doctor and Emil was out of town until the weekend.

"I feel fine. I won't go out tonight and I'll make sure nothing else is fouled up."

It was a big concession on his part and just a sign of his confusion over what had happened. Plus, it was quiet. Real quiet. Ollie could handle it. They would see how he was feeling in the morning.

When morning came, she was alone.

* * *

><p>Clark leaned against the barn wall watching the sun peek over the horizon. He stood in the through-way of the barn, drinking his coffee. The rays of light bathed what was left of his parent's farm. Early morning was always so quiet. There were not a lot of sounds from traffic and people. It was peaceful with very few distractions.<p>

Yesterday took him aback. Since such a sudden loss of strength was abnormal, his faith in his abilities was shaken. It didn't matter, though. He could not stop being him. He figured he would go to work and patrol tonight if nothing strange happened during the day. Piece of cake.

His cell chirped.

"Tess."

"Clark, no solar flares or any other solar events were recorded yesterday. Sorry."

"Thanks, Tess."

"We'll figure this out, Clark. Just be patient."

"I'll try." He clicked his phone shut. He would let Lois know.

It was time to get the chores done.

* * *

><p>A week later, Lyla handed her client a flash drive. "On the surface, he's as low key vanilla as a person can get." She sat down at the restaurant table.<p>

"Just like he wants the world to believe," he added.

"There are financials, schedules, favorite foods, observed habits, and he has a dog, Shelby." The waitress came over to the table. "I'll have the crab cakes and an iced tea, no lemon."

Her dinner companion stared at his menu. "Beef tenderloin, rare, and water."

The waitress nodded and left. He turned the flash drive over in his hand and looked at Lyla. "What's not in here?"

"His reliance on friends and family to keep his secret. When Oliver Queen stepped out of the costume closet, it put the others at risk. He's trying to find balance. His greatest strength is also his greatest weakness: his friends."

She smiled at him. "So his second career comes up as a dangerous position to be in with the VRA trying to stamp out people with abilities. It really is amazing what you can see when you really look. I would never have suspected him of being the Blur."

His expression soured at the name. He quickly schooled his disfavor and put a smile on his face. "Excellent job. Anything else?"

"He's sentimental, too. The farm has ceased to be a working farm; yet he hangs on to it. His mother isn't going to be able to handle it by herself after she finishes her stint as Senator." Lyla paused as the drinks arrived. When the waitress left, she continued, "But there he is coming home to it every night, without a car might I add."

They left the drinks untouched.

"You didn't hire me to do just this."

"Good girl."

"What do you really want from me?"

"To eliminate him, of course."

Lyla would have rather kept him as a pet.

* * *

><p>For the next week, nothing happened. He went and did his job, both of them. The mayor's office was waffling. They could not give a straight answer to any question posed to them.<p>

Clark was disheartened. The VRA was winning. The Darkness (and he had to come up with a better name for something so iniquitous) snaked its way into people's minds and homes. The vigilantes were losing. Heroes were on the run.

To top it all off, the mundane had wriggled into this life and death battle. Real estate agents kept calling to see if they were interested in selling the farm. Over his dead body. He would not give that up without a fight or until his Mom said it was time. They had already sold off plots to neighbors. He just could not let it go, not yet.

"Come on, Clark!" Lois ran ahead of him, elbowing her way through the other reporters and news crews on the steps of City Hall. He followed, delicately. "Excuse me; pardon me; excuse me." He slipped through ugly glares and curses under breath to catch her.

"Let's see what they have to say today. They make it sound like they're on the side of people's right to make a citizen's arrest, but, yesterday, they had some backhanded sound bite that sounded like they were in bed with the VRA. 'Let the police catch the criminals.' I wish they'd make up their minds."

As she spoke, someone in the crowd touched him- a feather-like brush that he would not normally even noticed. However, in this scene, where he was trying not to crush or maim anyone, he was hyper-aware. The hand stayed there for a long, one count.

Clark hit the ground.

"Whoa," said a camera man. "You okay, buddy?"

Clark could not answer. He was not sure. Nevertheless, he did know that someone was doing this to him.

"Clark!" Lois was right there, in his face, very concerned. "Again?" She waved the helpful camera guy off. "Thanks, I got it from here."

The camera guy stepped back, recognizing that he was not wanted.

Clark nodded, catching his breath. "Go, get the story. I'll wait by the car."

Clark scanned the crowd. Nobody looked suspicious. Nobody looked like they could suck the life out of someone with a touch. They never did.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Her eyes darted from person to person, as well.

"Go." He stood and motioned her to the news conference. "I'll be waiting." He gave a weak smile and limped his way back to the car until the end of the press conference.

Later, Lois drove the way home to the farm. "Well, at least we know it's a someone and not a something. That's good, right? I mean, Tess can do a scan from the eye in the sky to see if she can spot the perp."

"She's already on it." Clark leaned his head against the window. "It took almost five minutes for me to feel normal again."

"What scares me is that someone's targeting you." She glanced at him. "Someone _knows._"

That had occurred to him as well. He was the specific target. If it was like Eric Summers, then they got his gifts', which was a problem. The difference this time was that his powers did not permanently leave him, but that was a small consolation.

"I'm fine, now."

"But they know about you. And what are they doing with your powers if they are getting them?"

"I don't know. I wonder how long they last in the person? Is it the same length of time I'm out of juice or is it longer?"

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Hopefully, Tess can find this person," Lois finally said. "Until then, you need to stay on the farm."

"Lois…"

"I'm not arguing this point. You can see a person coming from a mile away. It's the safest place right now. Ollie agrees." She smiled smugly at him.

"Fine." He would stay put until Tess found something. After that, all bets were off.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lois stood next to Tess at the large monitor in Watchtower. "You never get a good view of her face. And when she gets into range of this camera, she super speeds off." Tess changed views. "It's very frustrating."<p>

Lois scowled at each successive view. At least, they knew they were looking for a woman. Hat, glasses, and a high collar couldn't hide that fact. Then she used her borrowed powers and escaped- frustrating indeed.

"Also, our little leech is not in any of the databases compiled by Chloe. She's stayed off the radar somehow." Lois could see the aggravation with each keystroke made by Tess. "All we've got is a woman about five foot seven with a slim build."

Tess slammed her hand down on the console.

"Hey! I'm not as made of money as I used to be and neither are you."

Lois and Tess both turned to greet Oliver. Sheepishly, Tess apologized, "Sorry."

"How's Clark?" He asked instead of dwelling on the abused technology.

"Super pouting and mucking out stalls. Unfortunately, he lost internet connection at the farm. He's called about ten times."

Oliver grinned. "Well, he's probably going stir crazy. Totally get that."

* * *

><p>"I have an in," Lyla said into the phone. "They have him sequestered at the farm just like you thought. That building downtown would have probably driven him insane. Better to chuck cows than friends."<p>

Her client laughed on the other end. "He thinks he's safe because he can see an enemy coming. I've given you a taste of what he possesses. How would you like a way to keep the powers you, um, siphon from him."

Lyla liked the way that sounded. "I'm listening."

"I will have distractions set up to keep everyone busy. He'll be all yours. I'll have a package sent to you with instructions. It's the best I could do under these circumstances. I couldn't procure the more formidable weapon." He paused. "Still, if this goes right, I'll be rid of him and what he represents."

"I'll be waiting."

The first thing Lyla would do with her new found abilities would be to visit those assholes associated with the VRA. Since they did not like vigilantes, they definitely would not look too kindly upon an assassin. Everyone would be in danger, even those that were just gifted and innocent- like her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maybe, we're looking in the wrong places," Lois said after the umpteenth dead end. "She has to be somewhere…" These days a person had some sort of virtual footprint. Clark even left a footprint with his mysterious saves. Of which they were going to have to have a talk about at some point in time.

"You just have to know what you're looking for-"

Lois had an epiphany. "She's done this before. What do you think would happen if she touched a normal person?"

Tess smiled as she caught on to Lois' line of thinking. "Hold on." She typed and headlines appeared.

"_Local Woman Falls into Mysterious Coma"_

"_Councilman Greer Loses Vote Due to Fatal Coma"_

There were many more examples of unexplained comas. Most of the people never awoke from their sleep and a few died. Lois did not know if the same thing would happen to Clark, but she could not take a chance.

"Clark is going to have to swear off women," Oliver said as last article popped up.

"Funny, Oliver." Lois glared at him and then turned her attention back to the monitor.

"_Realtor Found Unconscious in Foreclosed Home"_

Oliver stepped closer to the main screen. "Hey, that one's today, in Grandville."

Lois read the name of the realtor. "We need to get to the farm, now." She pulled out her cell. "Pick up, pick up."

Alarms went off and the screens started changing. Tess started clicking. "It seems that we have an intruder at LuthorCorp."

"Can you tell what they're after?' asked Oliver.

"Not from here. They're good." Tess turned to Lois. "We need to take care of this."

Lois nodded. "Go, I'll help Clark."

"Take the helicopter," suggested Oliver as they left Watchtower.

Of course she would. She just hoped it was not too late.

* * *

><p>Clark glared at the computer screen. The internet was still down. He had done everything that needed doing around the farm. He'd even checked in at the Planet before the internet went kaput. He wished one of his powers was willing the internet back on. He couldn't even contact the others on the video system.<p>

He grabbed his cell to make yet another useless call, but stopped. He heard a car pulling up. Clark pocketed the device and looked out the kitchen window.

"Damn it." A realtor's car idled in the driveway next to the barn. This was all he needed. He thought he had pretty much made it clear for Smallville Realty to take a hike. Lois had used some other choice words. She was such an Army brat.

Long legs protruded from the driver's side of the sedan. He raised an eyebrow. Unlike the car, those did not belong to Marion Shupsky. She'd been calling and had even tracked him down at the local hardware store to give him a card. She was all of five foot two with varicose veins.

"Smallville has become a bedroom community of Metropolis, Mr. Kent," she had said amongst the screwdrivers and hammers. "There are people interested in available acreage for development. Just, let me know when your ready." She seemed nice enough, but persistent. Annoying. She would not take, "no", for an answer.

Clark thought that it probably never occurred to her that his father had been a dying breed, the independent American farmer. There was the family stake and tradition in keeping the farm weighing heavily for his favor. Selling the farm was not really his call anyway. It was his mother's and he did not think she would let it go. At least, not yet. He knew the farm could not last forever, but he hoped it would be around for a little while longer.

Things were changing; the next step was here. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the woman. It was time for him to take the next big step. It was time to officially expand the family and raise the stakes.

For now, he needed to get rid of this realtor.

"Hello, Mr. Kent, my name is Lyla Samson. I believe Marion called you about my dropping by." She held out her hand to shake.

Because of recent events, he just nodded in greeting. He kept the fence between them. "No, she didn't, and I've already said, no. We're not interested in selling." He was now firmly entrenched in being annoyed by their persistence.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to give you my card since I'm new at the office." She gave a bright smile. She bent down into the car and retrieved a small card to hand to him. It provided him with a very scenic view.

His phone rang. Lyla stood up and stepped closer. He stepped back and looked at the screen. It was Lois. "Look-"

Lyla held out the card and Clark took it. He purposely touched only the end. Lyla tripped and moved her hand towards him. Of course, he caught her.

He realized his mistake immediately. He dropped the phone and then he dropped to one knee. Lyla slipped through the gate and knelt down in front of him. Her hand moved to touch his face. He blocked it with his shirt covered forearm. Lyla smirked as she grabbed a hold of his other hand.

He'd walked right into her. He was better than this. It was a rookie mistake. Lois would never let him live this down, if she got the chance.

She stood up and looked down at him. "Gotchya," Lyla said before kicking him through the barn wall.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the barn, Lyla dropped one of the presents from Lionel. The green rock rolled to a stop on the ground, devoid of its intrinsic sparkle. Its energy made her feel a little strange. Unfortunately, the energy she had drawn from him was already ebbing. She walked into the barn and watched him struggling to stand.<p>

Men always underestimated her.

"You know, I've always gotten a thrill by draining the last drop of energy from a person. But you, Mr. Kent, are intoxicating. I'd like to keep that." She walked closer and he looked stricken. He stumbled and dropped to ground.

"He was right. These silly rocks do affect you." She held one more in her hand and felt the peculiar energy rush through her.

Clark crab walked backwards until he hit a work bench.

Lyla sauntered over to him. She felt very smug. She was the one with the upper hand.

"Now, I think I'll take it all, Mr. Kent. Or should I call you, the Blur?"

Clark looked at her with anger and maybe she saw a little fear. Men were always so predictable. He could barely stand. She landed a punch that knocked his head into the floor, cracking the concrete and hard-packed dirt underneath him.

"All this power and you do nothing. It's time to teach those assholes a lesson. It's time I did your job." She pinned him to floor. "It's time somebody did something about the VRA."

* * *

><p>The LuthorCorp helicopter had let her off at the Mansion. Lois wished it was closer to the farm, but cows and power lines kept that from happening. However, she loved the fact she had the keys to one of the expensive, and more importantly, fast cars that Lex had left behind. She chose the Porsche. Why not? She was worth it. Plus, Clark was definitely worth it.<p>

She shifted gears and flew down the dirt road to the Kent's farm, her home. She stopped on the main road. A car sat in the driveway with a filtered photograph of a dark-haired woman with a toothsome smile.

"Damn it," she whispered. "I'm too late. Sorry, Marion." She had tried calling the cell and the house. Nothing. She would not have any back up. If they lost LuthorCorp then they were in trouble. Not as much trouble as if they lost Clark, but big enough trouble that she had to handle this on her own.

Work gloves lay over a fence post. She grabbed them and put them on. She rolled down her sleeves. "Not going to make it easy," she grumbled as she knelt in the dirt.

Lois crept around the barn and peaked in one of the dusty windows. She saw two people, one on the ground and one standing. Patience was not her thing, but she used every last ounce she could muster to position herself by the large barn doors. The doors sat askew with a chunk missing from the top. She peered into the great space. Clark lay writhing on the ground.

Her heart dropped into her shoes. Green pulsed under his skin in a spider work pattern. She had to do something. Inside the doors, a barrel sat with scrapped wood. She slithered around the entrance and picked the biggest two by four she could heft.

"Who's going to save you? Nobody's coming, Clark. They're all busy." The woman leaned in closer. "It's just you and me."

Clark didn't answer. He tried to glare, but it came off as more of constipated squint. His eyes slid Lois' way. He strained to see her as she slowly made her way from the door.

The woman continued to purr, "I wonder what Lois would say if she saw us?" Straddling him, the woman pulled him up by the shirt and kissed him.

Black-green tendrils raced from his lips to his cheeks traveling down beneath his collar. Lois saw green for a second and then red. The woman pulled back and smirked.

Clark let a ghastly smile shine through the pain. "W-why d-don't y-you ask her?"

Lois swung with all her might and struck the bitch in the head. The end of the board went sailing across the barn. Lois was surprised when the woman staggered. She swung again. The woman caught the board and yanked it out of her hands.

"Did you really think that would work?" The woman took a step and faltered. Confusion and then pain contorted her face. Lois scrambled over to Clark and started pulling him away.

"What's happening to her?" she whispered.

"Not sure…" Clark answered as he pushed back with his legs, trying in vain to get distance.

Green veins protruded and curled in the woman's capillaries.

"Oh." Understanding dawned on him as they tugged and pushed, trying to get out of the barn. "She absorbed Kryptonite before absorbing my powers. Not a good combo."

"That's great. Now help me move your oversized carcass! She's radiating like a sun!" The radiation was still cooking him if his greenness was any indication.

The woman kneeled in front of them in the center of the barn, laughing. "That rat bastard! He must've known. Trying to kill two birds with one stone." Then she cackled. It was a desolate sound as the inevitable seemed to settle around her.

Lois almost dropped Clark when she stopped. Her reporter's instinct took over and she asked, "Who?"

Deliriously, the woman rose from her knees and swayed. "Doesn't matter. I guess there's nothing left but to finish the job. Still gotta take care of what's mine, even in death."

She lurched forward and grabbed Lois. Next thing Lois knew, she was bouncing off hay bales on the other side of the barn.

"Must be the perfectionist in me or the OCD, but I just can't leave a job undone."

Clark flailed on the ground as she once again straddled him. She grabbed him by the head and savagely kissed him. His eyes widened as he seized violently.

"No." Lois stood up as Clark finally went limp. His eyes lost focus and his skin turned solid green-black. Lois ran full speed and tackled the harpy kissing her boyfriend. Then they were in a brawl: Lois throwing wild punches and the harpy blocking them or receiving them on the jaw.

Anger, frustration, and fear all flowed out with each strike. She held nothing back. She had lost him to another world and what came here was a monster. A monster lurked in the background of this world spewing venom and hate. They needed him. She needed him. She had had enough of monsters trying to interfere in her love life.

With one last shove, the bitch pushed Lois off of her. Her fingertip glanced across Lois' face. Lois was out before her head hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Lyla stood up, feeling much better. "It sucks to be you. Seems a little human touch nullifies the poison." She looked right at Clark.<p>

Too her surprise, he stared back. A small pinprick of light hit him in the forehead. His eyes shifted to Lois.

She wiped the blood from her mouth. "You're both fools; you know. The VRA will pass. We're all doomed. She's doomed."

The way she said the last sentence, Clark must have figured out she was not talking about Lois.

"You have someone to protect," he said. "So do I. We're trying, but it's not just the VRA, Lyla. There's so much more. It will take over all of us."

The little shaft of light faded and the shadows took over. He slumped. "Those of us with abilities have to save this world. We have to protect all the innocent and guilty alike." He looked at the unconscious Lois. "Starting with those we love. Did you kill her?"

"No," Lyla answered. "I wasn't paid to do that. She'll be fine."

She walked closer to him. He was dying. She could see it in his eyes. Her job was done.

"Time to go collect my check. Hope your friends are successful. You're still a fool." She stood up and walked out of the barn and stopped at the large doors. "I protect my own. Maybe you should have just stuck to yours."

Clark shook his head. "Be careful, Lyla, you're just what they're looking for."

* * *

><p>Clark watched her leave. Marion Shupsky's car pulled past the door and drove away. He felt bad for Lyla. She was just as alone as Clark Luthor, even if she had a daughter. No one should live like that. He looked at Lois.<p>

_Willpower, _thought Clark. He rolled onto his stomach and commando crawled over to her. Lyla had drained and poisoned him. His powers were not coming back like they had before. He would say his last goodbyes.

He placed his hand on her arm, but all the willpower in the world could not keep him conscious any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver shook Lois awake. "We were getting worried."

"Clark!"

"Tess is with him. It doesn't look good." He moved so she could see the top of Clark's head.

"We need to get him into the sun," she said as she sat up.

"Whoa, you okay?" Oliver moved back, supporting her as she sat.

"I'm fine! Let's move him!" Lois stood up woozily with his help.

"I've never seen him look this bad." Tess observed as she picked up one leg.

Oliver grabbed his shoulders and Lois picked up his other leg. They shuffled out into the yard and the last ray of light. They laid him gently down on the grass.

"It's not going to be enough," observed Oliver.

"It has to be." Lois placed his head on her lap and smoothed the sweaty hair on his head. "It has to be."

"I have an idea." Oliver pulled out his cell and made a call.

"Was that Emil?" asked Tess as she knelt in the dirt.

"No, another friend. Something like this happened before." He fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable.

"What?" Lois and Tess asked in unison.

"I sort of killed him once."

Lois glared at him. "Come again?"

"Shot him through the heart…The important thing is that a friend-" Oliver looked up in the sky and made a half-hearted wave at Clark. "-helped with his deadness."

Clark groaned. His eyes fluttered. "Lois?"

Lois smirked. "Who else? Unless you feel like kissing someone else today."

"Not really," he murmured.

Oliver came around to face him. "I called J'onn. He's on the way."

"No…I can't let him lose…not again." He tried to sit up and his eyes rolled. "My fault- she caught me when I was distracted. Her saliva…just as poisonous as the rest of her."

"Well, you shouldn't go around kissing energy sucking tarts," Lois whispered. "Let that be a lesson to you."

"Faith," he said back. He grabbed Tess' hand. "And my strength. He didn't have it. She doesn't either."

The sun set and Clark closed his eyes. "Not enough," he whispered.

A rosy-purple streak appeared in the sky. Lois stared at it as it grew closer. She hadn't met J'onn.

"Just in the nick of time," Oliver greeted the newcomer.

J'onn looked down at Clark. "I'll take it from here." He picked him up as if he weighed no more than a child. "Remember, it's very hard to kill a Kryptonian."

Clark stirred and saw his savior. "You can't…"

"Don't worry, Kal-el. It's not the same as the last time." J'onn gave a reassuring squeeze to Clark.

"I'll be here, Clark," Lois said, placing her hand on the side of his face.

With that, J'onn flew with Clark, up and away.

* * *

><p>Lois paced in the kitchen. She had used her patience up earlier. She also found herself exhausted. Of course, she could not relax with Clark still AWOL for the last twenty minutes receiving a solar bath.<p>

What a strange life she led when a Martian, carrying a Kryptonian to get super radiated, was not considered that weird. She rolled her head around her shoulders. Fatigue pulled at her to lie down on the couch, just for a second.

"We're not sure what they stole. Our I.T. guys are still sifting through whatever they have to sift through to follow the hacker's tracks." Tess poured herself a cup of coffee. "Whoever it was, knew their way around the LuthorCorp firewalls."

Lois only half listened, but it could not be a coincidence that these two events happened at nearly the same time. She said as much to them. Oliver and Tess agreed.

"They're back," Oliver said as he moved towards the kitchen door.

Lois looked out the door window and then opened it to allow J'onn and a very disoriented Clark into the house. J'onn still had Clark's arm draped over his shoulder. He sat the younger man down on the couch.

"He'll be fine soon." J'onn said, looking right at her with the red Martian eyes.

"Thank you."

"I'll let Martha know." Tess stepped outside to make the call.

Lois knelt by the couch and punched Clark in the arm. "You're not allowed to scare me like that, Smallville."

"Sorry," he said and gave that sheepish smile that made her melt.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. "I'll let it go this time. Just don't make me have to save your life again for the near future."

The smiles returned as they touched foreheads. He pulled away and looked around the room. "It starts here," he said. Lois hugged him tighter.

Oliver looked around the room, as well. "Alright, now that we have that settled, someone needs to get into the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

* * *

><p>Lionel watched the video. "So many players. He's surrounded by friends. People he has complete faith and trust in." Lionel folded the player. "That will make it a little harder, but a great deal more satisfying when he loses."<p>

Lyla had come close. He'd nearly gotten rid of her too. He would have her dealt with once he had a little more power and money. He knew all about her from a previous life. She could be a problem if she landed on the wrong side.

Lionel poured himself a drink. He had splurged on the good stuff, a thirty year. He saluted the success of his corporate espionage. When the time was right, he would make his move. He had a few loose ends to clear up with paperwork, but, soon, he would be back at his rightful place. He held up another flash drive.

"Tess, Tess, Tess, trying to hide a few details from Clark about your little project." He took a slow pull on his drink, savoring it. "That will play to my favor, of course."

Lionel smiled. He really did like this world. It was ripe with mistrust and hate. It was a good fit. It was the perfect world in which to create his new family.


End file.
